Technical Field
The present invention relates to a door, in particular vertical-lift door, for closing an opening in a wall, in particular in a wall which separates two different temperature zones from one another, having a movable, flexible door leaf which comprises multiple separate, flexible door leaf layers which are guided such that they are spaced apart from one another in the closed state of the door, and having at least one winding shaft onto which the door leaf can be wound up in order to open the door.
Prior Art
A door of said type is presented in DE 10 2010 020 693 A1. The door has two winding shafts onto which the door leaf is wound up. The door leaf of the door has inter alia two outer layers and two insulation layers arranged between said outer layers. In this case, one outer layer and one insulation layer are assigned to one winding shaft, and the other outer layer together with the other insulation layer are assigned to the other winding shaft. During the closing of the door, all of the abovementioned door leaf layers are guided by rollers or the like such that they are spaced apart from one another in the closed state of the door. It has however been found that, during rapid unwinding of the door, transverse force components cause the two insulation layers to initially disadvantageously swing back and forth, and possibly abut against one another, until they have reached their stable end position.